martinfandomcom-20200213-history
Otis
This Page is about Otis, Nadine, Cliff, Louis, Sunny, Junior, Mrs. Brown, Pam's mother, Sarah, Miss Jerry, Snoop Dogg , Tammy, & Hamilton 'Otis' Full name: Otis Bron july 2 1934 Nickname(s): Mr. Otis Old Man Gender: Male Occupation: Police officer Lovers: Miss Jerry Otis is a character portrayed by Martin Lawrence. Otis is abrasive, strict, potbellied, old men, who is always seen in uniform while doing his job as a security guard. Otis is usually seen melodramatically attempting to keep order whether there's trouble or not. Otis is a weak old man who acts tough. He doesn't appear in the fifth season. Miss Jerry Full name: Miss Jerry Nickname(s): Miss Jerry Gender: Female Occupation: Lovers: Otis Miss Jerry 'Nadine' Full name: Nadine Waters Nickname(s): Miss Waters Gender: Female Occupation: Unknown (Possibly none) Spouses: Cliff Waters Children: Gina Payne Other: Unnamed mother or mother-in-law Louis (Sister or sister-in-law) Sarah (sister or sister-in-law) In-laws: Martin Payne (son-in-law) Nadine Waters is the mother of Gina. She likes Martin & Pam. When she was young she used to do the Funky Chicken. The women who played as Nadine also played as Harriett on Family Matters. 'Cliff' Full name: Cliff Waters Nickname(s): Dr. Waters Doc Daddy Gender: Male Occupation: Doctor Spouses: Nadine Waters Children: Gina Payne In-laws: Martin Payne (son-in-law) Other: Unnamed mother or mother-in-law Louis (sister or sister-in-law) Sarah (sister or sister-in-law) Cliff Waters is the father of Gina & hated father-in-law of Martin. 'Louis' Full name: Louis (Last name probably Waters) Nickname(s): Aunt Louis Gender: Female Occupation: Unknown (probably none) Parents: Unnamed possible mother Nieces: Gina Payne In-laws: Martin Payne (nephew-in-law) Other: Cliff Waters (brother or brother-in-law) Nadine Waters (sister or sister-in-law) Sahara (possible sister or sister-in-law) Louis is Gina's aunt. 'Sarah' Full name: Sarah (last name probably Waters) Nickname(s): Aunt Sarah Gender: Female Occupation: Unknown Parents: Unnamed possible mother Nieces: Gina Waters-Payne In-laws: Martin Payne (nephew-in-law) Others: Cliff Waters (brother or brother-in-law) Nadine Waters (sister or sister-in-law) Louis (possible sister or sister-in-law) Sahara is Gina's bold aunt. 'Mrs. Brown' Bron March 5 1955 Full name: Unknown (last name Brown) Nickname(s): Mrs. Brown Gender: Female Occupation: None Children: Cole Brown In-laws: Pam James (future daughter-in-law) Mrs. Brown is Cole's mother. 'Junior' April 28 1932 Full name: Junior Nickname(s): Gender: Male Occupation: None Parents:'Unnamed '''Grandparents:'Unnamed '''Siblings: Mama Payne Children: Sunny 1st cousins: Fluorine Nephews: Martin Payne In-laws: Gina (niece-in-law) Junior is Martin's maternal uncle. 'Sunny' Full name: Sunny Nickname(s): Gender: Male Occupation: Thief Parents: Sunny Grandparents: Unnamed Great-grandparents: Unnamed Aunts: Mama Payne (paternal) 1st cousins: Martin Payne Fluorine (1st cousin 1x removed) In-laws: Gina Payne (cousin-in-law) Sunny is Martin's cousin. 'Pam's mother' Full name: Unknown Bron july 4 1935 Nickname(s): Gender: Female Occupation: Unknown Pam's mother married Pam's ex-boyfriend. 'Tammy' Bron April 10 1967 Full name: Tammy (last name probably James) Nickname(s): Cousin Tammy Gender: Female Occupation: Model (lie) Uncles: Pam's ex-boyfriend Aunts: Pam's mother 1st cousins: Pam James Unnamed Leon Lonny Love (1st cousin 2x removed) 'Hamilton' Bron november 16 1917 Full name: Hamilton Strawn Nickname(s): Gender: Male Occupation: Military man Spouses: Tommy's mother (possibly) Children: Tommy Strawn Other: Unnamed mother or mother-in-law Hamilton Strawn is the father of Tommy. 'Snoop Dogg' Full name: Calvin Cordozar Broadus Jr. Nickname(s): Snoop Dogg (stage name) Gender: Male bron October 20 1971 age 47 Occupation: Singer Songwriter Actor Parents: Beverley Broadus Calvin Broadus Siblings: Jerry Broadus Calvin Broadus Spouses: Shante Broadus Children: Corde Broadud Cordell Broadus Julian Broadus Cori Broadus Uncles: Jerome Junebug Calvin Cordozar "Snoop Dogg Broadus''' is Jerome's nephew. Snoop Dogg is a rapper, singer/songwriter. He is a very famous African-American actor. He played on "Caged Animal" & "Baby Boy". He is the father of 3 boys & 1 girl. ''' Category:Characters